<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>constellations by sidnee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810616">constellations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidnee/pseuds/sidnee'>sidnee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco is a good husband, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Harry Potter Misses His Parents, Harry Potter Misses Sirius Black, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, M/M, drarry wedding, im so sorry, tHIS IS SO SHORT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidnee/pseuds/sidnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Admittedly, it had been a very good night through and through, apart from the occasional moments where the feeling would resurface when he would look out into the crowd; whether it had been after him and Draco had said their vows, or while he was making a toast to his closest friends, and the Weasley’s of course. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until this moment that he finally realized what the strange void was as he looked at the white-dotted sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, this is extremely short, but I wrote this super late awhile back and thought I should post it here. It's short and honestly not my best work but I tried to write Drarry fluff so please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry looks up at the dark night sky, fingers mindlessly playing with the newly placed golden band around his ring finger as he lets his mind wander; though he supposed it was more of a reminisce. He eyes a particular constellation that lays in the middle of the endless sky. </p><p> </p><p>He knows he shouldn’t have this feeling of a sort of bittersweet on this particular night. He had just married what he believes to be the love of his life, his soulmate, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But he couldn’t help it. Some of the people he wanted to be there the most weren’t. </p><p> </p><p>Don’t get him wrong, the night was marvelous, he had thoroughly enjoyed it, he had a few drinks, caught up with a few friends, and danced for a bit. And ate cake. Lots of cake.</p><p> </p><p>It was just that the night just didn’t feel...whole. Like someone was missing. At first, he couldn’t put his finger on it; it was just a feeling he had as he looked out the window of the Manor while the event was getting set up and perfected. Harry could tell that Draco knew something was up with him throughout the night, but chose to say nothing. Harry had pushed the feeling to the back corner of his mind and ignored it for the rest of the night, allowing himself to enjoy his wedding night to the fullest. </p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, it had been a very good night through and through, apart from the occasional moments where the feeling would resurface when he would look out into the crowd; whether it had been after him and Draco had said their vows, or while he was making a toast to his closest friends, and the Weasley’s of course. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until this moment that he finally realized what the strange void was as he looked at the white-dotted sky.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re still watching here, darling,” came Draco’s soft voice from behind Harry. Harry jumped slightly, ignoring the immediate Auror instinct that told him to grab at his wand. Harry smiles a bit at the light chuckle that falls past Draco’s lips at his husband's actions as the taller comes up from behind and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I could tell that there was something off with you today,” Draco starts, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. The dark haired boy immediately relaxes into Draco’s embrace as he lets out a longing sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“At first, I couldn’t quite understand what it was, at least not until I saw the way you were looking out at the crowd while doing your toast. Then I realized what was happening.” Draco mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Harry’s neck before averting his gaze to where the other boys were focused on. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t understand till just now,” Harry says, voice quiet and almost shaky as he speaks. It breaks Draco’s heart a bit. He could never understand what Harry went through all those years ago. How terrible it must have been growing up without his parents, or a family who truly cared for him.</p><p> </p><p>And then the moment he had them, they had been ripped away from his life just as quickly as they had come, in the most horrible ways possible. Draco would never understand that pain, and that hurt. the trauma he has had to live through. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so strong, my darling, you’re such a strong man.” Draco mumbles comfortingly into Harry’s ear, making the emerald eyed boy gather a knot in the middle of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I miss them so much Dray,” Harry chokes out, a hand coming to cover his mouth in a poor attempt to mask the small sob that escaped his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Draco could feel his heart break just a little more. </p><p> </p><p>“I know darling, I know. But just think about how proud all of them would be, seeing you now. Seeing how much you’ve achieved, how many people you’ve helped. How many people you’ve saved.” Draco says with a soft voice, his hands coming to rest on Harry’s waist as he rubs soft circles into the area just above his hip bones. This had always calmed Harry down, for as long as Draco could remember from when they first got together. </p><p> </p><p>Draco turns the other boy around so they’re facing each other. Draco gently removes Harry’s glasses and rests them on the ledge of the balcony, pulling the other boy closer to him. He brings one of his hands up to cup the side of Harry’s face, bringing his thumb to gently brush away the tears that are falling down Harry's face that had smile lines permanently etched into his skin as a soft reminder of all his good memories.</p><p> </p><p> Draco watches fondly as he leans into Draco’s touch, sniffling softly. He looks into Harry’s emerald green eyes and smiles gently, a smile that's reserved for Harry, and Harry only. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it still hurts, love, that’s the type of pain that will never go away, no matter how long. Time doesn’t make the pain disappear; nothing can do that. all the wound can do is heal over time. It leaves a part of all of us, big or small, a part of us that can still be strong as any other part, but it’s vulnerable. It’s something that can be opened over and over again with even the dullest of blades. A comment from someone, a memory…” Draco says, watching as his boy’s eyes get more and more glossed over. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a void, a hole, an empty, fragile part that we have that will be forever permanent, something that will never be whole again. A gap that will forever remain empty..” He continues, getting emotional himself.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s okay, love. Everyone has that part of them, whether they acknowledge it or not. It’s normal for nearly everyone. All we have to do is learn to cope, and deal. It’s all we can do; there’s nothing we could ever do to change what’s already happened. Everything happens for a reason, darling.” Draco finishes, concluding his little speech. </p><p> </p><p>Harry lets out a heart-wrenching sob, and Draco pulls his boy into a hug, wrapping his arm protectively around his waist. He let’s Harry cry, let’s him pour his heart out as he holds him close, swaying them slowly side to side as he whispers soft encouraging words to him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, darling, let it out.” Draco murmurs softly into Harry’s ear, feeling the way the boy tightens his grasp on Draco’s dress shirt. Draco looks up to the sky and smiles sadly as the Sirius constellation twinkles brightly. Draco knows that Harry’s godfather is watching over them, Remus, Lily and James just behind him. He hopes to god they’re proud of Harry. He’s done so much good, grown so much since he was that small, young, naive eleven year old. </p><p> </p><p>Draco stands there for a while, holding Harry close to his chest as he let’s the other cry, let’s the other get it out. Merlin knows how long he’s needed to do this. Draco doesn’t seem to recall a singular moment where he’s ever seen his boy cry over this. Of course, he knows Harry had been distraught when Sirius had died. He remembers hearing about it in the Prophet. But ever since then, Draco can’t seem to recall it happening. So only god knows how long the shorter boy had been holding these tears back, how long he’s been repressing and shoving them away. He supposes Harry hadn’t had much time to grieve over Sirius; after all, almost immediately after he died Harry got thrust into trying to stop Voldemort’s impending rise to power once more, and after Remus...Well, Harry had to be Teddy’s godfather. Draco supposes that Harry thought he couldn’t grieve over Remus either, he had to help Teddy’s grandmother take care of him. Merlin knows she couldn’t have raised him by herself.</p><p> </p><p>Harry never had time to grieve after those he lost because he had to always help others immediately after. He never had time for himself to really, fully get over their deaths. </p><p> </p><p>“God, darling, you have no idea how proud of you I am. You’re so strong. I’m so, so proud of you. I love you, more than anything.” Draco whispers, quickly wiping away one of his own tears.</p><p> </p><p>Draco wanted to protect him from every other cruel thing this ugly, evil world had to throw at him. Harry deserved happiness, for the first time in nearly a few decades. True, authentic, long lasting happiness.</p><p> </p><p>And by <em> god </em>was Draco going to give it to him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>FIN.</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>